Morning Stubble
by redshipper
Summary: Booth wakes Brennan up in the morning


_Written for bitesize_bones anon kinky meme; prompt: stubble_

She woke up to the soft rasping of his chin against her hip. The wet and warm licking of his tongue made her squirm and the roughness of his morning stubble made her moan out loud.

"Booth?" she asked, still confused.

"Hmm?" he replied, now moving to kiss the area around her navel, making circular movements with his tongue.

Brennan opened her eyes and looked at him, concentrated on sucking bits of her skin into his mouth and humming in appreciation, moving up in the direction of her breasts and leaving a trail of wetness from his tongue along the way. He captured a nipple into his mouth, eagerly sucking at it and at the same time softly brushing his face against the softness of the skin of her breast. Brennan moaned louder.

"That feels so good… yes…"

He sucked harder as she moved her hand to his hair, pressing him closer to her, encouraging his actions. Booth bit softly at her nipples and heard her hissing, pushing herself against him and sliding her hand to cup his face.

Slowly but steadily, he moved up her body, kissing his way to her neck.

"Oh… I love your morning stubble, Booth," she said, her voice thick with sleep, as he rubbed his chin against the delicate skin of her chest and neck. He could already foresee the reddish marks it'll leave on her later and smiled at the thought.

When Booth's face leveled with Brennan's, he saw her sleepy eyes for the first time that morning, gazing at him, luxuriously, messy hair framing her face as her hands gripped him tight on the shoulders now. He felt his cock hardening and his mouth watering. Oh, the things he wanted to do to her. It would never get old, every time he was about to kiss her he felt the same rush of adrenaline, the same desire and the same hardening of his cock.

"You're beautiful. And you taste so good, Bones. I could fuck you with my mouth as much I could fuck you with my cock and fingers," he said, pressing his lips eagerly to hers, their tongues meeting halfway. Brennan whimpered against his mouth when his fingers touched her pussy, unceremoniously, with the intimacy of someone who's been acquainted with the gesture many times before. She felt the wetness painfully increasing inside her and flooding onto his fingers, as he pushed two of them into her, rubbing languidly, carelessly against her walls, as deep as they could go.

Brennan felt like melting against him, the sensations so sharp in her senses so early in the morning.

"Booth…" she whimpered, breaking the kiss, buckling against him.

Suddenly the weight of his body had left her as he moved down to hers again, his fingers still inside her. He pulled them out, brushing against her clit for a moment before he pushed her legs apart, making her gasp for air. Booth lowered against her pussy, brushing his stubbly chin against her and making her buckle. He took a moment to watch her, breathing hard and open to him, wet from his touch and impatient for his mouth on her and he grinned, his lips touching her clit.

Brennan let out a high-pitched cry as he sucked her in his mouth, hard. His tongue lapped at her for a few seconds as he felt her clenching before he moved down to her opening, pushing his tongue inside her, drinking in her juices. He felt her hands on his hair, as she pushed him tighter and closer to her, restless legs moving impatiently beside him. He knew, by now, exactly what made her lose her edge, that special spot that sent her down in an orgasm and it annoyed her that he seemed to avoid it each time they had sex, just to tease her. Except that now every moaning made his cock throb painfully and he couldn't wait to be inside her; he hungrily sucked at her clit, stubble rasping against her folds, making her quiver and come against his mouth.

"Lay on your stomach"

His words were distant, as she recovered from the orgasm, mind still foggy. It took a few seconds for her to understand and comply with his request.

Soon he straddled her hips and pinned her to the bed, cock pressing against her ass and lips running up her bare back up to her shoulders. Brennan shivered at his touch and moaned.

"You make me so hard, can you feel it?"

"Yes."

"Every time you moan I feel like I'm gonna lose it, Bones. That's what you do to me."

He kissed his way down her back, now hovering against her and making her squirm. It was ticklish, arousing, sexy. She loved the feel of his lips against her skin and found out now how much she also loved the rough feel of his stubble and he reached her hips and started nipping at her ass cheeks, slowly.

"Mmmmmmm," she felt herself getting wet again, as his ministrations intensified.

Booth spread her cheeks to give him better access, rubbing his chin to her skin as he did so. He felt Brennan buckling hard against him as his tongue touched her anus, licking at her, as unceremoniously as he had done to her cunt; he sucked at it, humming against her and pushed his tongue inside her, circling and lapping, making her moan loud.

"Oh, Booth…"

Booth removed his tongue out of her and moved up her body again, pinning her to the bed and pressing his cock against her.

"I love your ass, Bones, it's so deliciously tight," he said, reaching down her and pushing a finger into her anus, slowly, twirling it.

And once again she was so wet. Oh, the things the man could do to her. Once again she heard herself purring back at him, once again she was soaking and ready for him to do whatever he pleased to her. She buckled against him, encouraging. He pushed another finger into her and pushed as deep as they could go.

"So tight… I want to fuck you in the ass, Bones."

He bit slowly at her nape, rubbing his stubble against her skin and smiled as she moaned; in one fast move, he positioned himself over her, straddling her hips and removed his fingers from her. He pushed the tip of his cock into her ass, slowly easing into her, stopping halfway for her to adjust to him. Brennan felt her breathing catching in her throat and gasped, arching up against his, enjoying the burning sensation of him stretching her wide. He pushed once again and he was fully inside her.

"Mmm, yes, Bones, so good, so tight."

Booth started moving in and out of her, as he lowered himself to kiss her nape and shoulders. He used one of his arms for support and reached down their bodies for her breasts, cupping it, pinching at her nipple. He pinched her hard until she cried out, either of pain or of arousal.

He fucked her harder, sliding his hand down to touch her cunt again and finding out how wet she was, again.

"So wet, Bones, so tight…" he whispered against her ear when he felt the orgasm hitting him. He came hard inside Brennan, never stopping his movements until he could barely move. He still had his fingers in her pussy, fingering her, feeling her clenching around him. Soon, she too was coming and clenching around him, screaming his name.

Booth fell limp by her side, breathing hard, and wrapped his arms around Brennan, pulling her closer to him. Brennan sighed at the feeling of his chest on her back.

"What's gotten into you this morning, Booth?"

"Oh, you know. You. You've gotten into me," he said, kissing her neck.

"Hmmm… although I must admit I'm not very fond of facial hair, you surely look – and feel good – with it."

He chuckled, hugging her tightly.

**END**


End file.
